Howling Wolves
The Howling Wolves are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter who were formed during the 11th Founding in 895.M35, with the purpose of stabilising the Imperium's borders during the Nova Terra Interregnum. They are currently deployed wherever they are needed most. It is unknown from whom they drew their gene-seed from. They had their fortress-monastery based upon the planet of Kailos, a forest-covered Death World located in the Segmentum Pacificus, which was void of all life except for the apex predators that stalked its vast forests. Not long after they had settled, the Chapter encountered a population of wolves that appeared to be descended from the Canis Lupus canine species of Ancient Terra. They were quickly found to be loyal companions when the pack that the Scout Squad who had discovered and saved from, a creature that what would later be called a Tree Stalker, followed the Scouts and helped protect them on their way back to their fortress-monastery that was still being built upon a vast mountain. Soon the Wolves of Kailos would be incorporated into the Chapter as the Space Wolves had done with the great wolves of Fenris. Each Marine trains a pup from birth, from the time he is a Scout, to full adulthood when he becomes a full Battle-Brother of the Chapter. They interact with each other and fight together, much in the same way as how the Space Wolves and their wolves do with each other. However, almost two millenia later a Chaos Warband known as the Midnight Reapers discovered the Chapters Homeworld, and proceeded to raze the planet and destroy the garrison from the 7th Company, taking any gene-seed, weapons, armour, and vehicles they could loot. The battle lasted for weeks until the Loyalist forces on the world and those of the Howling Wolves who were able to return in time were forced to pull back to orbit, and perform an Exterminatus upon their own world. Though it succeeded in denying the Traitors anything of value left to loot on the planet, the Chaos Space Marines had managed to evacuate most of their forces in time and made a hasty retreat. This event left the ravaged world barren and lifeless. Soon they became a fleet-based Chapter, taking the wolves of Kailos with them into battles against both the heretic and alien alike, all while searching for the Midnight Reapers, seeking to end them once and for all. Chapter History The Founding (895.M35) During the Nova Terra Interregnum in the 35th Millennium, the Imperium needed to create a new force of Astartes to help stabilize its borders and reclaim the Segmentum Pacificus for the Emperor. Amongst these Chapters was the Howling Wolves Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. The Battle of Balisis (896.M35) The Chapter Master, Anduin Prius, oversaw the arming of his Chapter and waited until it was at full Battle-Strength to begin waging war against the Rebels of the Segmentum Pacificus, in their first battle they were sent to pacify a Hive World known as Balisis along with the Death Korps of Krieg's 75th Siege Regiment and the Ultramarines 5th and 7th Companies. The war waged for no more than two weeks before it was over, the Loyalists had won with next to no casualties for the Marines, but the same could not be said for the Death Korps as they had all died in the final battle, causing enough of a distraction to allow the Marines to sneak in and destroy the Rebels from behind. After this campaign, they parted ways with the Ultramarines and headed off deeper into the Segmentum in search of a Chapter Homeworld to call their own... The Discovery of Kailos (909.M35) Almost thirteen years later the Howling Wolves discovered a planet that was perfect for them to inhabit. It was located within the newly named Prius Sector, an area containing a lost long part of Humanity since the days of Old Night that was re-discovered in the most recent campaign of the Howling Wolves which saw the destruction of an Ork Warboss attempting to start up a WAAAGH!. Within days of the defeat of the Orks, the lost fragment of Humanity was brought back into the fold, including a forge world, a feudal world, at least two hive worlds, an agri-world and a death world, all of which made up at least two whole sub-sectors. The Howling Wolves chose the first of the sub-sectors, which was named Prius Prime, the other being Prius Secundus. This sub-sector contained the death world of Kailos, the forge world of Ilux, and the hive world of Mordhau, with the world of Kailos being selected due to it being farthest from the other worlds and its inherent protection, being an inhospitable death world. Upon landing, the labour forces and architects brought along with them after confirming this with the High Lords of Terra began work on a grand keep built into the world's largest mountain ranges to isolate it from the many dangers below, but to also offer the greatest strategic placement possible. While this occurred the 10th Company began scouting operations to locate points of interest on the world as well as to identify the multiple species present while the rest of the Chapter fortified the local area. W.I.P Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Culture Notable Campaigns Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Veteran Ranks Line Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Howling Wolves Feel free to add your own About the Howling Wolves Gallery Howling Wolves_Veteran Marine.png|Howling Wolves Veteran Marine of the 1st Company (Veteran). TSM.jpg|A Terminator Veteran of the Howling Wolves 1st Company Howling Wolves Sternguard.jpg|Howling Wolves Sternguard Veteran Howling Wolves Vanguard.jpg|Howling Wolves Vanguard Veteran techmarine Howling.jpg|Techmarine of the Howling Wolves Howling Wolves Apothecary.jpg|Howling Wolves Apothecary spacemarine 3.jpg|Brother Valius of the Howling Wolves, Seconded to the Deathwatch Howling Wolves Scout.jpg|A Scout Marine of the Howling Wolves 10th Company Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:11th Founding